


A Meaningful Confection

by Rainy_Day_Lemonade



Series: TG Hogwarts AUs [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe- Harry Potter Setting, But they're cute dorks, Cute, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff! Hide, Hufflepuff! Kaneki, Humour, Kissing, Kuroneki, M/M, Marshmallows, One-Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, black-haired Kaneki, no ghouls, please be kind, short and sweet, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Day_Lemonade/pseuds/Rainy_Day_Lemonade
Summary: “Hide, stop it! Someone’s gonna see!”Hide raised an eyebrow, eyes shimmering gold in the firelight.“You’re right. People will totally care that we’re toasting marshmallows in the common room.”In which Hide’s a jerk who won’t share his marshmallows.
Relationships: Hidekane- Relationship, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: TG Hogwarts AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570237
Kudos: 44





	A Meaningful Confection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short fic... But it's also pure, concentrated fluff, so there.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hide, stop it! Someone’s gonna see!”  
Hide raised an eyebrow, eyes shimmering gold in the firelight.  
“You’re right. People will _totally_ care that we’re toasting marshmallows in the common room.”  
“Don’t be a jerk,” Kaneki huffed. Besides the pair, the Hufflepuff common room was completely abandoned; the soft light of the fire cast a warm haze into the darkness, the heat seeping into the students’ bones. Hide pulled a face, popping a marshmallow into his mouth. “Where’d you get those anyway?”  
“Stole ‘em from the kitchens.”  
 _“Of course you did.”_

The blond yawned, stretching out on the woven rug. He blinked, sleepy, watching shadows dance against his friend’s features; the flickering light cast a yellow glow on usually grey eyes, now shimmery like sunlight on the water. “What are you staring at?”  
“Mmmm nothing…” He mumbled, rolling onto his side. Picking up another marshmallow, he made a show of inspecting the treat. “A fine specimen,” he drawled, “With a fine coating of powdered sugar- light enough to…”  
 _“Hide,”_ Kaneki laughed, tired eyes wide. “What are you-”  
“I’m not finished.” He squinted at the treat, appraising, before tossing it into his mouth, humming. “Soft to the touch, yet superbly chewy in texture. I’m picking up hints of vanilla, with an undertone of artificial sweeteners…”  
Kaneki raised an eyebrow, eyes shining with amusement.  
“When did you become a candy connoisseur?”  
“Oh my God, _candy connoisseur!”  
_ The black-haired Hufflepuff choked down laughter while his friend stretched out his arms, basking in the glow of his fictional title. “That’s it. That’s my true calling!”  
“Oh good grief…” Kaneki sighed, eyes trailing to the bag of marshmallows. The _nearly empty_ bag. “… Did you seriously finish a whole bag of marshmallows?”  
“You say that like it’s hard, Kaneki.”  
He raised an eyebrow. The blond blinked, unperturbed. “There’s still a few left, you know.”  
“So you’re gonna share?”  
Hide’s eyes lit up. _An unholy glow,_ Kaneki thought. _  
_“I will… _consider_ sharing,” Hide drawled, “If you’re willing to trade.”  
Kaneki frowned, immediately suspicious; his friend’s grin only widened.  
“Trade what, exactly?”  
 _That secret stash of chocolate frogs in your sock draw._  
“I will give you _one_ marshmallow,” Hide declared, slow and deliberate, “If you give me something _equally as sweet_ in return.”  
“Only one?”  
“Them’s the rules, Ka-ne-ki!”  
The dark-haired boy frowned- probably considering the pros and cons, like a _dork_. Hide was positively beaming. _Chocolate would taste so good with these marshmallows right now…  
_ Kaneki shrugged. He leant forward, as though to stand up…  
… And pressed his lips gently against Hide’s.

_… Oh?_ Oh. Wow.   
Hide felt his breathing hitch, his neurons slowly beginning to short-circuit. Eyes wide with shock, his vision swam with the soft curve of Kaneki’s eyelashes, black hair feathered over closed eyelids. The other boy pulled away- eyes diverted, cheeks burning red in the firelight- and Hide could only stare.  
 _Wow._   
“Just give me the fricken marshmallow.”  
The blond felt his chest constrict. Wordlessly, he handed over the treat.

“… Did you want another?”  
 _“Yes please”_  
  
  



End file.
